By God's Hand: Prologue
by Topaz989
Summary: An earthquake attacks Western City leaving it in total rubble and the Z-Team, completely split up, is forced to dig through the remains to search for each other.I hope you accept my apology for those I offended.
1. Default Chapter Title

_NOTE: Yes I know this story was already posted up but unfortunately I've received a few emails complaining that the thing is too long and was too weird. So I've decided to cut it in half._

I don't care about negative feedback about the story itself but when you are bother by it being 'long' it deeply disappoints me. Because I've read some of the best fics on here that were about 500 kb..... but alot of people are turned off by it because of length. I'm sorry that I placed too much depth in it. 

And also, no I do not hate, Pan. Just because I always put Marron and Trunks together and made her a heroin addict in this story doesn't mean a thing. I just think that the two look cute together and that Pan needed a personal problem. 

I'm sorry that you all hated this story. But I'm leaving it up here on FanFiction.Net one way or another, because I like it. I think its one of my best works so far. Fanfiction.Net is something of a hobby for me and this story is apart of my collection. I'm not going to just throw it away because people disapprove of its length. I just wished you liked it too and see the symbolic stuff I placed in it. But don't worry, I'm revising the 'City of Sins' to include humor and a more simple-minded plot as well. 

My deepest apologies,

Topaz989

oh and a thanks to Shadode for telling me about the spacing. If its something like that that bothers you, then I'll be glad to correct it.^_^  
  
By God's Hand Saga: Prologue

by Topaz989 

_You are my world_

Keep me safe

I thought it was god who protects me,

You dry my tears,

My warmth in the cold air,

Hold my hand and forever guard me

Until its time to let go.

See.... I've grown up after all.

~Topaz989~

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Western City..... April 6, 11:30 PM

A peaceful little city. Its buildings towered over the tiny houses below as its mountainous background and painted sky dazed off into the darkness of night. Heavy clouds filled with rain began to move in and pour its essence on the earth. 

Bra sat at the sofa as she held a phone at the base of her neck with her shoulder with a hand in a bag of Cheetos. Laughter filled the room as she laid her feet on the armrest. She knew her mother would kill her if she saw her doing this but she didn't care.

"...I know Pan, I was like 'Oh... MY GOD!!' this couldn't have worked better. Mom and Dad are like going out of town to Los Angeles with Grandpa Briefs..... and Trunks picked the PERFECT time to go off to Kami's and hang out with Marron and Goten. I LIKE HAVE THE WHOLE HOUSE TO MYSELF!!" she spoke as she twirled a long lock of Irish blue hair. Her red leather dress and gloves gleamed in under the light as she laid there with her legs crossed up in the air. She then turned towards the clock. A bright 11:30 blinked on its electronic face. With a quick twist, she then sat up. Her small body moved towards the television preparing to turn it too some late night uncut Gundam Wing.

"I'm like so glad my dad ain't here for once. I don't see what's so good about She then turned towards the window as a siren sounded off nearby. She slowly opened the latch as a blast of wind and rain shot at her. She quickly shut the window. It was warm this morning. Why was it so dark and raining out? 

"I really hope that... hello? Pan? The phone's out," she muttered as the lights began to flicker. "Bra, don't you panic. Probably just some sort of flash storm or something. This kind of stuff always happens when a city is near a pier..... OH WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?!"

She gently walked back and laid her body against the wall. Her breath began to stifle as she watched the small glass of water ripple. Bra muttered to herself as she carefully picked up the remote control. Her long finger nail pressed the Power button and flipped over to the Weather Channel. A scarlet red banner motioned across the bottom of the screen. Its message struck fear in her heart as her soul struggled to breath from the shock. 

"oh my god... oh my god....." why now!?! Maybe it won't happen. Maybe it will be Eastern City. They are the ones who are always getting thrashed at. Just chill," she muttered to herself. Oh god, why didn't she ever listened at school about what to do in a earthquake. Was it the one where you place a book over your head or head towards the basement. The lights burned out as the TV reduced to mere static on its screen. Its tinged sound brought a chill down her spine. She frantically picked up her brother's cell phone. 

"Come on, Daddy.... PLEASE answer," she muttered as tears flew down her eyes. "No, oh my god, they must had have to turn them off because of the plane.... Goten... he always has a cell phone on hand. She quickly ran towards Trunk's room. Why did his had to be all neat and perfect. She could barely walk from one side to the other in her's; here it looks like he's had it in plastic for years..... then again, all he does here is sleep and go to work. Oh, now is not the time to become jealous over who has a better room.... besides, hers had an i-mac while he was stuck with an IBM. 

"Oh Bra, you're doing it again. Forget about the computers. God, now where did he put his phone book. I know you have a phone book, Trunks. You're too preppy not to have one.... wait a second....." Bra ran over towards the IBM slamming her hand on the mouse and swerving the little arrow over 'Lotus Organizer 99'. "All right. Now, Goten..... 453-3501...Great...." she muttered as she flipped open the tiny communication device. Watching the lightning flash and lighten up the room. One hand grasped the desk as she struggled to hold still. 

Down at Kame's House.......

The waves crashed against the beach as Trunks laid on the beach holding Marron. Her delicate hands clutched his large palms as her head laid snuggled against his chest. His eyes gazed down at her as she ran a finger down his.

"Why do you always wear a hat?" he muttered, smiling a bit. She looked up and turned around. His blue scarf brushed against his cheek as she leaned against him. 

"Why do you ask?" her voice in a hushed tone. Quiet and fragile.

"Oh... its just that, I love your hair. So clean, you always used that raspberry shampoo that just tingles my nose," he whispered as he slowly leaned over her neck and began to press light kisses on it. Marron blushed as she slowly grasped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Trunks slide his hand to her hat and slowly pulled it off. He then picked the two butterfly clips off and allowed her gold blond hair to flow to her shoulders.

Marron turned towards Trunks and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. They stared at each other. Mere inches away; they closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each other in a heated embrace. 

"Trunks, TRUNKS!! Phone call; its your little sister," cried Goten as he ran out of Kame's house. Trunks sighed as he lets go of Marron. One of the better moments with Marron; ruined because of that little brat. He then stood up and dusted the sand off his khakis while Marron picked up her hat and hair barrettes. He lazily walked up and snatched the cell phone. 

"What is it now, Bra?" he grumbled leaning against a palm tree. He felt like his father on one of his bad days as his eyebrows slipped into their natural arch.

*Trunks, you have to come home."

"What's wrong, is something attacking?" 

*....no... but this storm..... its so strong.....I'm... * Trunks jaw dropped as he clenched the phone, attempting not to lose his temper.

"Is that it!?! You called me just for me to come home because you're scared of a little thunder and LIGHTNING!?! Bra, grow up. It ain't no different then any other storm."

"But Trunks!!!!!" she pleaded as she clutched the phone. 

*No 'Buts'. I'm getting sick of your wining. Last time it was because you couldn't see a movie because you weren't seventeen, the time before it was because mother cut down your allowance when you broke her favorite china. Geez, I wish I had an allowance instead of working my ass off.....*

"JUST SHUT UP!! Okay, I'm serious here. PLEASE!!! You've got to come h*..."

A loud crash struck his ears. His eyes widen as the deafening screams of his sister erupted in the background.

"Bra?..... Bra.... are you there? BRA ANSWER ME!!" he shouted desperately trying to receive an reply.

*The number you have reached.... 342-987-6562.... has been disconnected. Have a nice day.*

"Hey Trunks, check this out," muttered Goten as a glance of fear covered his face. Trunks ran towards the television. Goten reached forward to turn up the sound.

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

" .... according to our sources, an earthquake has indeed erupted in the center of the city. So far the body count has been massive and is expected to rise quite dramatically. due to the mixing of several underground ruptures, clouds of low level gas has engulfed the city. All electric plants have been notified to cut off all power to the area due to its low but explosive nature. Search and rescue, along with other officials and paramedics from different cities, have been notified and will immediately be searching for survivors.The city is now quarantined from all outside presence and will not allow anyone under ANY circumstances. This is Cammy Boyd signing off. Back to you Chris."

"Thank you Cammy. In other news, Arlington High School has broken the record for world's largest Bean Burrito..."

*click*

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

"Oh, my god," muttered Marron as she clenched Trunk's arm. She could feel his muscles tense up underneath his long black shirt.Goten felt as if his own breath grasped his throat as his mouth went dry.

He had a good amount of faith of Gohan being alive.... but what about mother and Pan? Pan was only a quarter Saiyan and still was quite foolish and naive when it comes to the real world while his mother.... no matter how tough or strong willed she is... she will always be human. He then snapped out of his mind's wandering when Trunks headed for the door. 

"TRUNKS!! HOLD IT!! WE CAN'T GO!!! The place has been declared off limits...."

"Fuck them."

"Listen, my brother can handle....."

"Fuck him too." Goten's eyes shot open. How dare he speak like that to his brother. A man he should whole heartly respect.

"TRUNKS!!! Get ahold of yourself. I'm just as sick and worried of Pan as you are with Bra." Trunks stopped where he was at. He crossed his arms and slowly turned away. His eyes were shut as he slowly sighed. 

"Is that so?" he finally spoke with hint of that family smug that he earned from his father. "You heard the TV. If the gas don't kill her, the earthquake will bury her altogether." He then sat down and placed his hands behind his head. " I know she's all right..... I can.... I can feel it. But I can't live with myself knowing the last words we had with each other was a stupid fight over her being a baby. You're not going to stop me, Goten. Respect my wishes to go.... and I will fight you if I must achieve that." Goten stared at him in shock. Was he that desperate? No, he cared for his sister just as Trunks did. In more ways then some even. Trunks slowly walked towards the door. "WAIT!!!" shouted Goten as he ran and placed his hand on his shoulder. "If you are going, then I'm coming with you. God knows what's out there. Besides, I wanna make sure Pan is just as safe as your sister."

Trunks turned towards him. He had a point. If he was worried about someone who annoyed the living shit out of him at times.... its got to be killing Goten for worrying about someone he cares about. Trunks smiled as Goten followed him outside. Marron walked over and hugged Goten. 

"You make sure you comeback in one piece," she smiled as Goten hugged her back. She then walked over and pressed her lips against Trunks, wrapping her arms around him. 

"You... you better come back," she devilishly grinned as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I'll try. Can't promise you anything though," he whispered as he grasped a small lock of blond hair and twirled it around his finger.

With that, he let go and turned away. The sands around their feet began to scatter as their energies built up and sent them soaring towards the heavens above.... and towards Armageddon.

April 7.... 1:00 AM 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Blood Red. That was the only color that could be described about the sky above them. Hell on Earth. Those were the only words that could describe the once majestic city. The marble that led to the great fountain was cracked while the dust dulled the glorious polish that was the work of diligent working men who would come there to make it beautiful. 

A man floated above the city.... HIS city. A pair of sleek black shades hid his eyes as they glowed a bright green. A flowing fire red cape wrapped around his shoulders as it whispered in the air. He gently floated down towards the streets below. 

A sick feeling built up in his stomach as the sounds of moaning and crying could be heard, all throughout the area. They need him... but who does he reach out and grab first? His head turned towards the remains Orange Star High School. It was midnight..... there wouldn't be no children thank god.... or maybe not. The school, besides the broken windows and a few torn walls, looked strong enough to protect them. He closed his eyes, and remembered back when he was a little boy. He was lucky to have a family who could support itself and make ends meet. There were times there when he saw some of his friends without a pair of shoes or needing to borrow paper because their parents couldn't afford it. 

"Thank god Pan won't grow up like that," he muttered to himself. Videl was quite wealthy while him being a scholar alone could support the trio. He hoped she was all right. From what he heard from Videl, the earthquake devastated his neighborhood yet no gas leaked out from the area. Its amazing. It took about five invasions, two plagues, and the earth blowing up; and all it took was a smothering blow of Mother nature to wipe it out. His feet slowly touched down and began to examine the area. He's gonna have to be careful. The gases here are fairly unstable. Enough electricity and the place will explode. But if he stays to long it will poison his system as well. It was probably best to just fly when he needed to since the majority of it is right above him. 

The streets were blocked by twisted bits of metal from hover crafts, that littered the area. Gohan flinched when he sees a man just laying on the metal steering wheel in his car. He pulled the door as the limp body fell lifeless from the car. His gloved white hand reached over and pressed near his adam's apple. No pulse. Not too many scratches. Probably died of a heart attack. From the looks of the other victims, he was the lucky one. At least he's identifiable compared to the others. Gohan reached over and placed the man's trench coat over his body. He then pulled out a metal spray paint can and marked a big red X over it. He wanted to take him back to the fall out shelter. However, more people are out there, it was best he reach out to them first before being concerned over funeral arrangements.

It will be a day before the gas will dissipate into the air before its safe to breath there. The gas is enough to kill him, but the sewer stench.... that is something that will probably send him to the next dimension. Shit... and he meant it literally. The exposed ruptures in the streets have allowed the smell to escape. His head turned towards an exposed hand that laid under some rocks. Gohan immediately ran towards the rubble and desperately tossed the pieces aside till it revealed the body of an old man. His eyes wide open while blood dripped from his mouth. His face was a deep purple while his head looked ackward. 

"Poor guy." This one appeared as if he inhaled too much gas and then crushed by the building. He closed his eyes. Fighting every single damn day of his life and he still was not use to death then he was when he first killed a man. His face... he recognized it. His mind wandered back, remembering back when his father was alive, Vegeta was a dickhead out trying to conquer earth.... even farther.... yes.... cool summer days, after saving his yen, if he finished his homework early, he would earn a trip to the candy store. Mr. Jetsan would be at the counter smiling, allowing him to even try a taste of the warm savoring chocolate in his mouth or the bitter taste of a sour ball that had a piece of chewing gum in the center. 

Gohan placed his hand in front of his face. Death has claimed another. Another man, another 'X'. Now he must move on; he had a feeling he will be using more then one can of red paint by the time this is over. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

The city was dark as if a raven cloak blanked the area with the bright red chemicals to inflame the sky. Pan's small duffel bag around the back of her shoulder bounced up and down as she ran down the deserted streets. Her bandanna wrapped her dark hair while her gloves hid the small blisters she earned while crawling over rubble and rock. She was not entirely used to relying on walking as a sort of transportation. But she ain't going near those red clouds. From what she saw what it did to those people, it ain't worth taking the risk. She didn't get why her dad was so worried about. 

Always treating her like a child. Never letting her do the cool stuff that Vegeta lets Bra do. They were loaded... not that Vegeta ever cared as long as he had his gravity room. Hell, Bra even had her own credit cards. Daddy was so nit-picked on where could she go. 

"*imating a dumb downed Gohan voice*~No you can't go to that Limp what's-his-name's concert. Do you realize how violent those things are? I just don't want you to get hurt~ My ass. When will the 411 kicked in that I've been around the galaxy just to save the world. I don't think going to a Limp Bizkit concert ain't gonna be any more dangerous then me fighting giant robots or Bebi. Always treating me like a baby. I'm sixteen years old. WHY can't he get it through his fat mystic head that I'm old enough to make my own god damn decisions. Now he thinks that taking me to the fallout shelter is gonna hold me down. I'm not leaving my stuff back at the house for looters to steal. Besides it won't take long, I'll be back in plenty of time before Daddy comes back," she murmured to herself as she climbed over the broken wall.

In fact, why couldn't she come with him and mother on the search and rescue? She's just as able to help as mother and maybe more. "Oh that's right. Daddy's little girl. Nope, can't get hurt. What does he think he is!?! He maybe one of the most powerful men in the universe but that doesn't mean he can't tell me what to do or how to live my life." Pan sat on an old fallen mailbox as she twisted her duffel bag in front of her. She quickly flipped open the top and started digging. 

"Good thing I packed an MRE before I left," she spoke to herself as she picked up the brown military cuisine bag. "Lovely, dehydrated fruit mix and vegetable soup. This is gonna give grandma's cooking a run for its money." Pan took out her container of water and poured some of the precious fluids inside. She cringed as the food slid like a slug down her throat, an ooze feeling that could make her upchuck it back up and down on the ground if it weren't for the fact that she was too hungry to allow a precious meal like this go by. 

She turned towards a lone street sign. It was bent over as if a piece of debre slammed against it.... probably from a tornado. Baker Street, she only had five more miles before she reached home. Why did they had live in such a big city? Yeah, sure its one of the world's biggest capitals but unfortunately, most of it belongs to Capsule Corps. They funded schools, built dozens of factories, and even "Last Chance" hospital. They OWNED the city. The were the ones who CONTROL the faith of the city since the Z Fighters must rely on their technology. Bulma has everything from diamonds to time machines. Bra lives like a Princess, Trunks, if his mother doesn't place it in the bank, would earn maybe at least four hundred million dollars a year and with those handsome looks of his; he is probably the world's most exquisite bachelor. Vegeta.... no reason needs to be given. What he wants, he gets, no questions asked.

Look at her, their house maybe fairly larger then the average but she has to work at McDonalds. ~Builds Character~ That's what her dad always says. 

"I don't see how. Flipping patties over a hot oven all day, and coming home smelling like a hamburger is not what I call 'Building Character'." She turned over towards a body that laid alongside the road. A giant X was casted over her, signaling that the officials have been here and deemed her lifeless. Soon the morgue truck will be here to shove her in a black bag and toss her aside like the others. 

If only those people knew. If only they were there when it all happened. THEN they would probably show some respect for their deceased. Instead they treat as a job. 

"I wouldn't blame them." Imagine, coming into a city that has finally collapse and having to sort through the bodies and shoving them in a truck. 

"I guess it would feel redundant after awhile," she murmured to herself as she pulled out a small can of Mountain Dew and popped open the top. She was getting sick of water. That was all her father ever had her drink. 

~Stuff will rot your teeth, and give you cavities~. 

"You were always too cautious. Why can't you be more like Vegeta and let me do what I please." 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

"...Wow Bra, that is like so awesome. I'm guessing he went to see Marron again huh?"

*You like him, don't you?*

"Girlfriend... your brother is FINE!!"

*Girlfriend.... my brother is like a total geek. He should take some fashion tips from his future half. Maybe like grow his hair long, or something.* 

Pan flushed a bit. Yes, his future self was alot more sexy but hey, you gotta go at what you can grasp.

"Yes, I did had a major crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't. Maybe that's another reason why I liked to stay over at your guy's house."

*Well, looks like Marron beat you to the punch. You should see the two. Gag me; they are always like making out. I don't see what she sees in him other then that purple hair or that goofy bandana.*

Pan lightly giggled as Bra continued to bitch on and on how much she hated Trunks. The scent of paras mixed with cabbage and okra filled her nose as she sat at her computer. She pulled out Final Fantasy VII and inserted the disk. It was an old game, but one that she finds very enjoyable. She really wanted to play her Diablo II but her dad made her promise to open it on her birthday tomorrow. She leaned back on her seat when the conversation between her and Bra was cut off. 

"... Bra?" are you there? She hung up...." spoke Pan as she watched the skies darken. "Maybe a phoneline got knocked down or something," she mumbled as she poked her head out the window. The wind crescendo in strength as gazed outside from her window. Her hair floated through the air as she peered out. 

"PAN!! Your dinner is getting cold. Please come downstairs." 

Pan rolled her eyes as she closed her window and latched it shut. 

"Yes mu-ther." She was about as overly protective as her dad, maybe even more. Videl sat up from the table as Pan walked down the stairs. Videl reached over for the paras....

"Mom, I think I know how to serve myself. I'm sixteen years old you know."

Videl's eyes narrowed as she sipped her peach tea.

"I know that, dear. I was just showing an act of kindness. Not treating you like you were four years old."

Pan rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She was good in thinking up excuses but she was better. 

"Then why didn't you ask me if I wanted paras? I could've wanted to eat some cabbage first."

Videl eyes narrowed further. "I do not appreciate that tongue young lady?"

Pan's eye twitched. "Hmmph, that's the first time you called me lady. Why don't you treat me like one while you are at it?" 

"Pan.... how dare you speak back to your own elders..."

"Shut up!!! Why do you always treat me like a child.... WHY!?! I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD... why can't I have a life!!"

"Because you simply do not have the maturity or the responsibility to not be treated like one. Did you realize how much dishonor you've caused on our family's name!?! All because you wanted to fit in...."

"They would've stuck up with me. We were like a second family, and at least they gave a damn about my needs, unlike you..."

"DON'T YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF ME!!!"

"Why? Bra's dad always let me and her use it. I don't see why it makes no difference here."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!"

"FINE!!"

"AND DON'T EXPECT TO GET ANY DINNER TONIGHT TILL YOU APOLOGIZE ABOUT YOUR RUDE BEHAVIOR!!!"

"FUCK YOU!!! I'LL JUST STARVE!!!" 

Pan stormed off to her room as Videl sat at the table. Her face was a twisted enigma of the anger for her child's behavior and the pain of seeing her becoming more and more separated with her relationship with her own kin. 

Pan slammed her door and plummeted onto her bed spawning across the sheets. Staring at the various assortment of tiling that covered the insulation of their lone two story house on Maple Street. She was defiantly NOT going back down there. At least not until father came home. Then she seems to metamorph to a caring loving wife who... but then again, she would be relying on her father for protection. No, she's old enough to take care of herself now. She doesn't need Mother. She doesn't need her Father. She doesn't need ANYONE!! 

Then a roll of thunder bellowed in the sky. She slowly sat up. Has the storm gotten this bad? She slowly moved towards the window glass and gazed into the gray black skies. The moon seemed to be the only light source here tonight. A siren started to echo throughout the area. Pan immediately ran towards her door. She rushed down the stairs with a graceful slide on the banister. Her heart trembled as she ran towards the closet to scoop up a flashlight, a radio, and some batteries. Videl sat on the television, watching some soap opera. Her head slowly turned and gasped. 

"Pan!?! What have I told you to stay in your....."

"Mo-ther, now is not the time to argue. COME ON!!! We have to get to the basement!!" she cried as she jerked her by the collar of her evening dress. The two ran outside. The wind's strength intensified with every second as the two rushed down towards the basement door. Videl quickly took out her keys and unlocked, crawling inside the damp area. Pan followed suit. But before that, she took one last gaze of her peaceful neighbor hood. 

It was the last time she saw it like that again.

She sighed as ran down into the little shelter. Inside, Videl lit a small little blue candle. Pan's face seemed shadowed by its dim light as she began to tune the radio to a good frequency. Videl turned towards her daughter and reached for the radio. 

"Here, let me do it," Videl spoke as she reached forward. Pan frowned. 

"Mom, I think I know how to find a station. I can handle it." Videl watched as Pan fiddled with the radio. She then reached forward towards the knob. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get us a good station."

"Mother, please, I don't need your help so why don't you just mind your own business and leave_me_alone." 

Videl walked over towards a lone corner. She carefully sat down, as the lightning flashed, lightning up her red sour face. Pan merely ignored her as she struggled to get the radio perfect. 

"Stupid piece of shit," she muttered as she furiously shook the small audio item. She fumbled with the little dial, forcing it all the way back then began to slowly turn it. A voice began sound off in it. A weak smile formed over her face as she placed it down. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Pan shook her head. She cannot reminisce about the past now. One of the last things she wants right now is for her to get caught and earn a bitch session with daddy dearest. Dried mud caked the sides of her shoes as she slid down from the mailbox and onto the ground. The bottom of her loose khaki pants were tipped with bits of dirt and mud. 

Pan looked up in the sky and gasped. She immediately ran and leaped inside an old Beetle, landing on the body of a deceased alcoholic. Two figures soared through the sky in the far off distance. She closed her eyes, compressing every bit of ki she had while trying not to faint from the smell of this man's death bed. 

"I'm not letting you rat on me again, Uncle Goten," she whispered under her breath. Goten used to be her favorite person to be around. But now, he's turning like his older brother. "God I hope he doesn't wind up a nerd. Nah, he's too stupid. Probably wind up as an idiotic phone solicitor pimping up on the old and gray in the daytime asking if they will buy a phone card or some new handy dandy cooking device designed to make work easier. But what are THEY doing here?" she asked herself. Didn't Bra say that he was with Trunks and Marron on Kame Island? "Welp, looks like the dog is back following his master once more," she muttered giggling to herself. She has to admit, ever since going to that school in America, she's a changed person. There's where all the REAL excitement is at. That's where she had REAL friends. If she was in trouble, they would bail her out. If she was feelin', they would supply her with the stuff. Been a long time since she had one. "Forgot what its like to get a buzz. Wonder if she still has any left in her supply. "Its all back at the house." Why did she had a craving for another? 

"Why did that muther fucker..... what's his name..... Tushunu.... had one behind the tents at the fall out shelter. Idiot. DOESN'T HE KNOW MY NEEDS TOO!?!" spoke Pan as she brushed her red highlights out of her face. Hands jittering. First sign of a withdrawal. Thought those things were over with now. Guess Saiyans keep the shit longer in their system. She needed more food. That should slow it down in her system. Her eyes searched for any close source of nutrition .A fridge, a deserted bakery store, canned food... ANYTHING. She turned towards a little boy still in his pajamas laying in the street. His eyes were wide open while blood covered his mouth. Poor thing. Pan ran towards him swatting the flies that laid eggs on an exposed bone fragment that stuck out of his arm. In his hand was a peach. Probably a late night snack. She quickly grabbed it and washed the sticky blood off. Has she truly sunk this low? She took a small bite in it. A salty taste remained on the skin.

She turned towards the sky once more. Good. As long as she doesn't fly, they won't be able to detect her. She slid out of the window and onto the ground. The way was long. But she was tough. She did have the blood of the universe's most powerful man flowing in her veins. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

"Its pretty, ain't it?" 

"What is?" 

"The ocean. We flew over it so many times, that I never bothered to notice," spoke Trunks as the cool humid air blew in his face. Goten turned his head down towards the water. 

"I never noticed. You know what? Remember Sensai Joanamo's old lake?"

"Hell yeah, I loved skinny dipping in there, then again we were only kids back then. Great fishing spot. You remember don't you?" 

Goten spun around till he was soaring with his back to the water. 

"Yeah, I do. Too bad the place had to be shut down when that sewage treatment plant bought it," The dark starry sky seemed to go forever as Trunks dropped a couple hundred feet towards the water. He dipped his hand in it, watching the water crash against his fingers. He then turned towards Goten who still flew horizontally. Trunks quickly boosted the power to his feet and climbed the altitudes once more till he was even with his best friend.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" he asked as he floated above Goten. "Tell me. Because if you are uncomfortable with disobeying the authorities and entering the quarantine then....."

"Its not that. Its Pan, Its just that.... its just that I'm worried about her." Trunks turned towards him. There was something in his voice that was not right. The spark, the cheerful spark that mirrored his own dark soul was not there. 

"I'm sure she's fine."

"ITS NOT THAT!!!" Trunks gave a light frown as he turned and grasped his t-shirt, halting him dead on. 

"We're about to go to hell! We're not moving any further till either you gain a clear head or go back to Kami's. Tell me what's wrong or else you are not coming with me." 

Goten slowly turned away from him. The air blew around the two as the moonlight lit his face of disgrace. 

"Remember..... when... my brother took his family to America? Hoping to have Pan gain a better education and live a prosperous life?" Trunks folded his arms and closed his eyes. Searching through his memories.

"Yes, but that was two years ago. Right after Son Goku died," he replied as he placed his hands on his hips. 

"Exactly. But they didn't comeback because they were homesick like my brother told you." Trunks eyes widen. He never heard of Gohan lying, and especially lying to _him_ at that. Curosity began to burn in his system as he folded his arms.

"So... what made them come back?" asked Trunks. The air breezed on by as the water's waves crashed. Goten took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. 

"It all began.... three months after my brother's family moved to America.... Four months after Son Goku's death. I was sitting at home......

Mother was sweeping the place like mad. Some company were coming over so she had whipped up some steamed bread.... I can't remember the name.....

_ Trunks: Shoo Po? _

Yes, that's it. 

_ Trunks: Wished my mother knew how to make that. I practically inhale the stuff when I get the chance. _

Same here. Dip it in gravy.

_ Trunks: Continue, you're starting to make me hungry._

All right. Well, mother was serving some to me when the mail man came. Mom walked over and grabbed the mail out of the box. She flipped through some bills, advertisements and other assortments. That was when she practically flipped.

"GOTEN!! GOTEN!!! Its Gohan, he wrote to us." She was so happy. Ever since dad died, she was mighty upset when Gohan left as well. 

"Look at this, hmmmm....

**Dear Mom, **

How's life over there. Here? Couldn't be better. You should see our apartment. 

Gorgeous view. New York is alot bigger then I expected it to be. The traffic is 

horrible though. You could barely get from one place to another in the mornings. But 

Videl is quite content with the place. She even made a small garden in the greenhouse 

at the top of the roof. She loves shopping at Macys. She tried taking Pan there but 

she refuses to go. I guess she is having trouble adjusting to the different culture here 

especially since me or Videl have to be with her at all times since I never bothered to 

teach her any English. She is learning some words though. Hopefully soon by the 

end of this year, she'll know enough to go around by herself. 

She's got a good school. The place is pretty secured, not that I'm worried about 

her getting hurt or anything, and the staff seems friendly enough. 

So how's my little brother and Paris? Have they got back together yet? Sad that 

you told me they broke up a few days after father died. I hope he finds another one 

soon..... but with the family looks and charm, I don't think he will have too much 

trouble. 

How's Bulma? Still with Vegeta? I still don't get why he stayed with him.... let 

alone have two kids. Bra turned out kind've cute but Trunks is a piece of shit.

_ Trunks:................_

I'm kidding. 

**But Trunks, he's got that look in his eyes. I hate his eyes. I wish that was the one **

thing he 'didn't inherit'. Anyway, I hope you are all right with dad gone. Just don't 

worry. Videl and Pan are safe as long as I'm around and Goten will be there if you 

ever need him. 

Love, 

your son,

Son-Gohan

Then mom gave me a letter. This one was from Pan. Mom was too busy showing off the first one that I decided since it was addressed to me, I'd went and opened it. To my surprise, the front had a little note. 

"Please don't show this to Grandma ChiChi"

Should've seen my face. Pan never hid from mother before. Mom came up to me and asked to see the letter.

"Oh don't worry. Its just the same thing that Gohan wrote. She said she didn't want me to feel left out." It was one of the lamest excuses that I ever did made. It was also the first excuse that she actually believed. 

"Okay dear. *sigh* She is such a sweetie. I'm glad she has someone like Gohan as a father, and not like Bra with Vegeta and Bulma. Spoiled brat."

"Mother."

"I'm sorry dear. I keep forgetting that you have a little crush on her."

"How....how...."

"Goten... you don't think I'm naive enough not to notice the carved hearts with Bra's name in engraved in them don't you? I use to do that all the time with your father. Now why don't you go up to your room and wash up for dinner. Oh, I bet Krillan..... oh...wait, he's dead.... maybe Piccolo..... nani, he's dead too. I guess we can't invite anyone to share the letter with." Her tone was very shallow. I could tell that she missed having the Z-Fighters around, always having to slave hours in the kitchen, now all she has to do is feed me and herself and I was on a diet. 

"How about the Briefs?" I asked....hoping...... hoping.......

"Hmmm, Bulma always did liked Gohan. Vegeta..... er... but you never liked Vegeta. What makes you.... oh.....I see.....you just want Bra to come over. Hmph, always looking for pretty face. Good thing you have taste. Very well, I'll go give them a call. 

_ Trunks: Wait, I remember now....._

"MOM!! Phone call. Its Chi Chi." 

Mom was perfecting her brute ray out back

. "Blast it, WHO IS IT NOW!! It better not be another phone solicitor. I am sick and tired of buying all these phone cards just to shut them up." Dad of course was never a fan of phone calls. He refers them as 'a way to tone the jaw' 

"Don't worry, Father. Its just ChiChi."

"CHICHI!?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!" 

"Oh Veggie-chan, relax. Hello? Oh Chi Chi. I'm wonderful, how's Goten? Yes, I did saw Mary's dress. Ugh, doesn't she have ANY fashion taste? Really, Gohan? Wow... yes of course I'll come.... you want the whole family!?! Even Vegeta? You must really be in a good mood. Sayanara *click*. Come on, lets all get dressed. We're going over to the Son's house."

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!! I'm going to the Gravity Room to train...."

"But Dad, its Shoo Po_(author's note: For those of you who aren't Asian, Shoo Po is steamed sweet bread with meat in the center mixed with a special sauce. Great stuff, I eat it all the time at my house. But the problem is that you have to have a bamboo steamer to cook the stuff with. Let's just say its the oriental version of a hamburger)_ night there."

"Shoo Po!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!!! Woman, offspring, come. We must head towards the Kakorot's Den as fast as possible." My dad was a bigger Shoo Po freak then I was. But enough of that. What did the letter say that was so bad?

"You really want to know?" asked Goten.

"If I didn't, do you think I would have halted you with my sister out there?" Goten placed his hand in his pocket and drew out his brown leather wallet. Inside was a folded up blue piece of paper. Its color was faded a bit. Probably been washed or something. He carefully unfolded a bit. Its creases had apparently been taped over to keep it from falling apart. But the writing was preserved and legible as if it was first pressed on the small piece of paper.

**Dear Uncle Goten,**

I hate this place. Why did dad had to bring me here? No one wants to be friends 

with me because I'm Japanese. Dad is always at work while mother is always tending 

her garden. I'm not allowed to travel at night like I could in Japan. Mom said that I 

could get killed or mugged, raped.... maybe all three. It is scary. The police siren 

sounds like its going off about every other second. Please come visit or something. 

I'm lonely so lonely here.

Your Niece,

Son-Pan

"Goten..... was she that scared of America? I've always heard it was place of prosperity and such;where freedom is allowed?"

"No, America was exciting, but I don't recommend living there. You have to work even harder there then here. I thought when she gave this letter to me, it was because she had a difficult time switching from Japanese to American culture. I realized that when Gohan invited me to come a few months later....

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~**

The plane touched down at Harrison Airport. I was pretty nervous. Its amazing that I went to other planets and such, but I was so shaky of seeing my brother after many months. Wondering if he changed any while here. I remember sitting next to this old lady. Had a good chat with her. She was here to go to her grand daughter's wedding. Its a good thing I switched seats with her. The other person I was with got air sick. Anyway, when I got to the airport, Gohan and Videl were waiting by the stairs for me. 

"Hey, bro. Man I didn't think you were willing to fly in a airplane after what happened last...."

"Shut up, Gohan." I didn't wanted to be reminded of what happens when you eat airline food again, but I knew it was all in good heart. So I flashed a smile back towards him. I could tell that he missed me. "So where's Pan at?" I asked. 

Gohan turned towards the airport. "She's over there talking to some friends she made," he replied. I ran over to what looked like a small group. They too seem Asian... maybe a bit of that American Blood mixed in. Their eyes seemed a bit dilated. 

"Who the hell are you staring at?" asked a man. His hair was combed down with streaks of blond mixed with his black hair. His black Ray-Bans shaded his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Chris. Guys, this is my Uncle Goten. I told you about," spoke Pan as she walked out from behind Chris. She was considerable different then when I last saw her seven months before. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, layered in a way to crop her face. Her bangs were gone, presumable grown out. I turned towards her arm, and apparently she had gotten a tattoo that banded it all around. All and all. Although she looked a bit roguish, she was just as beautiful as ever. 

"Mmmm, you're cute, going with anyone?" asked a dark haired girl. 

"Yo, Pan, we're going back to Core's house. We'll meet ya later there, okay?" spoke Chris as he walked over towards his convertible.

"All right, I'll see you later," she waved. She then turned towards me and smiled. "Its so great to see you again," she smiled as she hugged me. 

"Are you all right. I got your letter a few months ago and...."

"...yes, I'm great now. Now people actually like me, life here couldn't have been better. We go everywhere, the mall, TRL when it airs and such. 

They even taught me some English if showed them some Japanese symbols of their names......"

"Pan-chan hun? Could you come and help your mother and me carry your Uncle's stuff?" asked Gohan. 

"Just wait... now where was I.... and there are these...."

"PAN!!!"

"Dad-I-am-TRYING-to have a decent conversation here." Her tone seemed darker now... but in a way.... she sounded as if this sort of conversation was redundant.

"Pan, listen to your father. I don't want this kind of behavior out of you again, and especially not in front of your own elders," she clashed. I could sense Pan's ki rising dramatically. Videl seemed to sense it too. 

"....fine...but this is for Uncle Goten...." she spoke as she snatched my carry-ons. 

I was pretty thrilled when I heard about how much Pan improved over in America. But something bothered me. The car trip was pretty much silent except for the radio blasting away some country. It was quite pleasant really, but I was not too fond of the silence that seemed to have dominated each one of our lips. Someone had to start. 

"Soooo, Gohan. Ummm, How's work?" I asked eagerly. Yes I know its a fairly redundant question but it was a start, an ember, that hopefully will spark into a great flame. Gohan turned towards me for a second while keeping his hand on the wheel.

"Well, its pretty good actually. There were some tensions when I first started, but they've gotten use to me."

"What... sort of tensions?" 

"....racial slurs like 'Japanese trash', filthy aisianshitbox...." 

"...Pan......not another word from you...." spoke Videl as she turned the radio up a another notch. So much for starting conversation. 

_ Trunks: Man, I never heard of Pan smarting off before. _

Neither have I. But lets face it. Being a high school teacher in an all white school, he expected that. He later told me that the students later began to like him when he demonstrated fission with his ki. They did have a beautiful apartment though. It was surprisingly alot more roomier then their old house and even furnished with white carpeting and sliding patio doors. I enjoyed staying over there. Videl's cooking was just as good as Mom's, got to meet Carson Daly when Pan took me out to the MTV building. Still, all throughout my stay there seemed to be a slight tension in their family. 

Videl would comment something on Pan. Pan would smart off back. The two would continue on till Gohan would come up and make something up to break it off. I'd figure he would've punished her by now. 

One night.....

I was walking down to get a snack. You know, a few bags of chips and maybe a wash of water. I had a bathrobe on over my sweat pants since it was pretty chilly that night. I heard a rattling sound as if someone was trying to unlatch the lock at my brother's door. I crept over behind the couch. A shaded figure stood at the door. I ran over and flipped the lights on. 

"Pan!?!" She was all dressed up with cut off shorts and a tank top. I never did saw her wear make up before. She was all dolled up in it. 

"Goten!?! What's going down in there?" said my brother. I looked towards Pan. She had this look on her face. I can't describe it. 

"....please don't tell my father...." she whispered to me. A guilty feeling sunk hard in my chest. I had to work fast. Gohan came downstairs only to see Pan sitting at the table with my bathrobe on. I kept one hand behind me so that he wouldn't see the smeared lipstick and eye shadow all over my arm.

"Hi Daddy. Sorry I woke you up. I was just down to grab a snack when Uncle Goten came to use the bathroom and thought I was a prowler." Her innocent looks could melt any heart at that moment. Gohan closed his eyes and smiled. 

"You better get to bed. My little girl needs her sleep for school...." 

"Uh huh. Dad, please, I don't like being called 'little girl'....goodnight...." 

Pan walked back upstairs apparently a bit upset that she didn't get to go to wherever she wanted to go to. I myself was about ready to crash. I headed towards the door.

"So, did she try the window or the door?" I turned towards Gohan. His eyes were narrowed with his arms cross giving him that Vegeta look. 

"You know?" I whispered.

"No... I knew....I understand why you lied to me.... I'll forgive you this time...." 

Gohan looked hurt. 

"Was this the only time she tried to run off?" I asked hoping to get a positive answer.

"No..... more like eight.... but that's how many times I caught her. She's probably been out alot more then that. I don't know what she does at night. But by morning, she looks terrible. Groggy. It hurts seeing her like this.... like a piece of trash. Am I bad father to believe she'll see the error of her ways?" 

"Is that why you've always shrugged off anything bad she does?" I asked.

"I DON'T SHRUG THEM OFF!!! I just, want to handle this like my father has. She must see her ways, not I. But the longer this goes on; I feel more and more like a bad father."

"You're not. But you've got to do something.... before its too late. Goodnight." I walked out back to the guest-room. I laid there. Didn't even bother to pull open the sheets. I thought what I did was right. Besides, as long as Gohan knew, I didn't have no real guilt. That all changed the next day. That was when the family truly fell apart. 

It was Tuesday, in the morning. I stayed at home that day, watching the American versions of Pokemon when I noticed a Binder. I took a quick glance in it and figured it was Pan's. So I figured I'd make a quick a quick stop at the school and drop it off before she would need it for class. If only I took a better look in it. 

It was only a five minute walk down there. Besides, if I flew, I was bound to attract attention. People here weren't as used to it as they are in Japan. As I approached Lincoln High School, I began to observe the buildings.

"No windows," I muttered. Hell, there was even a fence, larger then our house. Was this place meant to keep trouble out or the students in? 

Down through the double doors, the clean scent of pine was incasted in the recently buffed floors. A giant 'LHS' symbol was inscribed in the floor. I gently knocked on the office door as a small, and kind've cute secretary came gracing in. 

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?" she spoke. I kind've dazed off there for a second....well you catch my drift...

_ Trunks: Heh heh_

....anyway, I quickly snapped out of it as I handed over the binder.

"Umm, could you hand this to Son Pan."

"You mean Pan Son."

"Whatever... she left her binder at home and I was wondering if you could bring it too her?" 

"What.... what are you talking about. I thought she was at home with the flu."

"What!?!"

"She didn't come to school, today."

When I heard those words, I nearly went Super Saiyan. Maybe because I was angry.... more likely upset. I ran out of those doors as fast as I could. I turned towards the heavens. With a sudden burst of pure power, my ki sent me straight in the sky above. Americans had uncannily low amounts of ki. Picking out a Saiyan would be like distinguishing between a watermelon from a peach. I just needed to get high enough so I can scan the whole city.

_ Trunks: Did you find her?_

'Fraid so. I sensed her ki near the western end of the city. However, her ki seemed like it was giving an ackward pattern. It wasn't flowing straight like mine and yours but in a sort of twisted malevolent way. Passing the tall dominant condominiums with blazing speed, wowing those from below, a small ratted down apartment. I landed over next to a fire escape. I knocked on the window. 

"Pan? Pan-chan I know you are there. DON'T HIDE FROM ME!! I know you skipped school today. Pan?" I slide the window opened. You wouldn't believe it if I told you. 

_ Trunks: Was it that bad. _

Yeah. She was laying on the couch pretty much out of it; along with her friends from the airport on the floor. 

"Hey, home-slice.... aren't you Pan's dad?" asked a guy as he toyed with a cold, uncooked hot-dog. I cocked an eyebrow. The guy only met me once, and he saw Pan's dad for what, three months? 

"No... I'm just her uncle." Chris lifted his yellow-lense shades a bit and squinted his red eyes.

"You sure?" 

"Of course he's Pan's uncle. Check out that tight ass," spoke the blonde girl as she slowly walked towards him, wrapping her arms around me and giving 'it' a tight squeeze.

_ Trunks: You know, I really didn't need to hear that._

Sorry. But it did happen. She took me by surprised that I accidentally went super saiyan. 

_ Trunks: Whoa!!_

You're telling me. The girl backed off a second. I immediately powered down. 

"mmmm, are you THAT turned on? Lets go and see how hard you really are." 

I dodged her grasped as she tumbled to the floor. She was kind've giggling down there. She then crawled and ran her hand up my leg. She was definatly out of it. Hair was all fizzled out and makeup seemed a bit runny on her face as she nuzzled my crotch.

_ Trunks:....... are you saying the girl was trying to take advantage of you? _

......sort've.....

"Com'n, I can feel your body wanting me. The room next door is vacant.... you can be on top." I gasped. I shoved her a bit harder to the floor once more. Then she began to cry. "What's wrong?"I asked as I pulled a napkin to her. She stared at me. Her face seemed to brighten up. Without warning, she reached up and kissed me. _ Trunks: Never heard of a girl raping a guy before._ Neither have I. This time snapped at her. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?! Look, I don't like you. I don't even know who you are.... you're what....16.... and I'm 29.... I could go to prison for this!!! Pan... come'n wake up!!" I spoke as I rushed towards her. Her head jerked around lifelessly. Her eyes were rolled back. I picked her up and took her to the hospital, immediately contacting my brother and sister-in-law. 

I was worried. The doctors were with her for hours. I was sitting in the lobby when Videl and Gohan came running in.

"WHERE IS SHE!?! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!!" shrieked Videl as Gohan held her hand.

"Goten, what the hell happened. Why wasn't she at school today!?!" asked Gohan.

"Why are you so worried about her being at school!! Our daughter is in there, and you're thinking about homework!?!"

"I-AM-JUST-AS-CONCERNED-WITH-PAN-AS-YOU-ARE!!!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Son?" A Mexican nurse walked up to them. "You may see your daughter now. Mr. Son.... I need to speak with you. It is very important," she spoke as Gohan turned towards me. 

"You'd better escort Videl. Have a feelin' this ain't going to be pretty." 

"Hai," I replied accidentally slipping into my native Japanese tongue. He followed the nurse towards an office as me and Videl ran down to room 208. An old man grumbled as he inserted a needle in Pan. 

An hour later....

_ Trunks: What... what do you mean an hour later? Are you saying you fainted?_

...............

_ Trunks: *sigh*I keep forgetting you're a son of Goku._

Heh heh, well anyway.... I woke up with a wet cloth over my forehead. Videl had an upset look on her face. Gohan was with her, cradling her as I stared at the empty bed.

"...Gohan... where's Pan?" I asked. Gohan sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Pan was tested positive for high amounts of heroin. Doctors said there was more then enough in her system to kill a man." 

_ Trunks: HEROIN!?! Are you serious!?! I traveled with her for a year. She's a good fighter. A well trained athlete. Why would she throw it all the way?_

Who knows? Trying to fit in? Maybe she thought she could handle it with her Saiyan blood. Curiosity. I really don't know. 

Later that day, using one of Bulma's ki dampening collar's, I watched the doctors take her away in the white van.....

"LET ME GO!!! MOM!! DAD!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" she screamed as she struggled to pull away from them.

"....Pan, this for your own good. I'm not going to let you sink this low....." spoke Gohan as Videl's tears began slide from her eyes. I remember that look in her face as she was shoved in the van, clutching on to the bars. She turned towards me......

"....I hate you Goten..... you hear me.....I HATE YOU.... I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

I could sense that Saiyan fire burning in her eyes. The expression of her face, the tone of voice, the pain in her soul all reflected that she meant it all. 

....I didn't see her for next seven months. Gohan and Videl kept little communication with anyone besides Mother. It wasn't that they hate me as well. They just didn't want this going out. They came back to Japan as soon as Pan was deemed clean. Gohan was forced to quit his job while Videl was forced to leave her dream apartment.

When I saw her. She was fairly frail. Her hair was all stubbed-like since the men from rehabilitation had to cut it to prevent her from hurting herself. Even when she came back to Japan, she still wouldn't see or talk to me. I knew that special relationship I had with her had crumbled into ashes.....

"It wasn't your fault. She'd probably be dead by now or stuck with those crackheads," spoke Trunks. Goten turned towards him. 

"I know.... but still..... although she's clean now.... I miss her, but she's so hardheaded. Never forgetting a grundge..... she'll never forgive me. You should have been there. The Saiyan fire burning in her eyes. The expression of her face, the tone of voice, the pain in her soul all reflected that she meant it all. She never used the term 'Uncle' in front of my name again. Well, we better go find your sister. I'm sorry if I took so long and...."

"Don't be. You needed it off your chest and it would do us no good if your attention is at something else. Does Chi Chi know about this?" asked Trunks.

"No.... would've broken her heart learning her only granddaughter was stoned. We just told her that she got some poisons in her and had to take her to the emergency ward.....wait..... oh my god...." muttered Goten.

"What is it?"

"Mom, she said she was staying with an old friend... do you think she was in the city when it happened?"


	2. Default Chapter Title

Time.... Does it start when a life begins?

Does it stop when another's end?

Forever moving, 

When all is gone.

But with each precious moment.

They are locked away forever.

~Topaz989~

We now bring to you a special update on the Western City Disaster Live with Cammy Boyd.

"Thanks Chris. As you all know, the home of Earth's Special Forces and Capsule Corps has been destroyed and lays in ruins. But not by an alien, a monster or Vegeta.... instead it was Mother Nature who annihilated the city that was once populated with at least eighty THOUSAND people. Workers and paramedics have been working around the clock to evacuate the residents and recover those who are buried. Today we have world renowned scientist, Dr. Techimo. Dr. Techimo.... what exactly caused this sort of disaster to happen?" asked Cammy as the screen divided. A middle aged man stood with the background of the demolished city. He quickly brushed a few strands of gray hair out of his eyes to cover the small bald spot that seemed to shine against the camera's light.

"Well Cammy. As you can see, on this map, here is the island that Western City resides on. As you can see, one large fault line is directly in the center with four sub ones branching off all in the same area. So if there was a major earthquake, it would literally leave the city in ruins."

"Thank You, Dr.Techimo and now back to you Chris......"

*click*

"How can you stand to listen to that stuff constantly. All they do is blabber over and over at how badly the city's destroyed!" hissed Vegeta as he turned the TV off. Bulma turned towards him. Her hands were all jittery as she held her coffee in her hands. The hotel room was warm and comfortable but her soul felt cold and uneasy. 

"Our.... children are out there. You saw what that poison gas did to those corpses that those people found." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Look, Trunks is over at Kame Island and Bra is half Saiyan. She ain't gonna get killed by some ridiculous gas. She can tolerate a hundred times over the normal human. They'll find her long before the stuff takes effect since its all diluted at the bottom and now floating high in the sky," he replied as he walked over and picked up his travel along Gravity Room Capsule. 

"HOW, CAN YOU SAY THAT!!! THESE AREN'T YOUR MERE SUBJECTS!! They are your own flesh and blood." Vegeta turned towards her. His eyes never changed as he began to study her face.

"Woman, I'd rather put faith that they will get through this then whine about how much they are gonna die," he spoke as he turned and walked through the door. He then felt two arms clasp around his waste. Bulma placed her hand over his heart. 

"....is this your way of saying you are worried about them?" she whispered. Vegeta sighed as he placed his hand over hers. 

"......"

"Vegeta?"

"Listen woman, I can't just go there. I give off too much ki. The second I get there, I'll blow up and I can't afford to die with the Dragonballs gone."

Bulma sighed as she released her grasp. Vegeta turned towards her and began to walk up to the roof. Living on Earth has defiantly made him soft. He still remembered the good old days back when you screwed a female and moved on. Yeah, those were the days. But like all good things in life, they had to come to an end. Now he himself was in the next stage, a family. A family that is separated by at least 2000 miles. 

Vegeta reached deep inside his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. His hands slowly pulled off the disintegrating paper that was used to hold it. He flipped over the cover and pulled out a badly sewed handkerchief.....

10 years before.....

"Hey Daddy, guess what! Mommy says that its been exactly twenty years since you came to earth!!!" cried Bra. Her small polka dot dressed bounced up and down as Vegeta was busy pulling his gloves on for the tournament. 

"Uh huh, listen..... Bra, I Daddy needs to go kick your older brother's ass right now.So I suggest you get out of he**...."

"BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE MY PRESENT I'S MADE FOUR YOUS?" she whimpered as she clung on to his leg. Vegeta growled as he folded his eyes. A bead of sweat began to form on his face when he noticed some of the other fighters staring and laughing a bit. 

"Fine, fine, just hurry up."

"Do you promise you will keep it?" 

"....*sigh*yes I promise I'll keep it?"he replied lazily.

"....will you use your Saiyan's Royal Honor Pledge!?!"

"WHAT!?! HOW DID YOU FIND OU*.... "

"PUH-LEASE DADDYYYYYY!!!" she whimpered as her eyelashes fluttered quite a bit. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he moved his hands in a series of motions, ending with one knee to the ground. 

"There, you happy," he grumbled. Bra's cheeks light up as she handed it to him. Vegeta shrugged it off and placed it in his pocket as he watched Bra run back to Bulma. 

"It took me 10 years to open this thing....." he whispered. She placed her heart in it ten years ago, it took him ten years to finally have the heart to open it. 

"Bra..." He always treated her like a princess. He should've treated her like he was her father instead.

He always believed that as long as she got her hefty allowance, clothes, cars, and all that nonsense.... she was happy. Didn't Bulma say that's what love is? Making someone else happy?" 

Vegeta finally reached the rooftop. Perfect. Wide enough for the capsule to work. His thumb moved over the top and pressed it hard. A light 'click' sound was made as he tossed the item in the middle of the floor. Sure the travel one wasn't as big as the other one at home was, but at least it was nice enought to train in. 

Vegeta walked in towards the control panel. It only went up to 150 x the gravity of Earth but it was training none the less. His mind wandered towards the sky. He could've been up there, conquering planet after planet for a blood thirsty mongrel who thought of him as a silly, dirty, hairy ape. He could've been up there as a puppet of Bebi. He could've been up there as Saiyan Royalty and be worshipped by his fellow man instead of insulted all the time.

Now he was stuck here. Before all he had was his pride.... then he had a family.... he resented his family to have only have pride once more..... now they have become a part of that pride. His pride was out there. Vegeta pulled his tank top off revealing the diamond cut muscles that took him years to perfect. 

"A good 8,000 pushups will warm me up," he spoke as he went into the front leaning position. His mind wandered as he began the tedious task of contracting his muscles to push himself up and down. He then began to remember of what he said earlier....

_~I can't just go there. I give off too much ki. The second I get there, I'll blow up and I can't afford to die with the Dragonballs gone~_

Was he scared that he couldn't do worth shit to get them out? NO!! He was the great Prince of all Saiyans!!!.....

"Who only has his family left," he whispered. Thoughts of the end of his planet and years of tolerating Freeza's incessant taunting. Goku was gone. There was no other competion left. He only had his family and only his family. Vegeta got up and walked over towards the monitor. He began to fumble with the wires and soon the news was back on. 

Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta sit Indian style on the floor, watching the news casters read off the areas that were searched. She walked over towards him and sat down next to him. Vegeta's eyes shifted a bit towards her. 

*Why hide it any more?" Vegeta closed his eyes as he placed an arm around her shoulder. Bulma's eyes began to twitch.

"Go ahead. If it makes you feel better."

Bulma closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes and onto his shoulder. She buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing for her little girl stuck in hell. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

The two dropped down towards the floating piece of wreckage. Apparently it was part of a broken stern on a boat. The water was filled with floating bodies as oil seemed to spew from its old gasoline tanks. Trunks and Goten searched through the wreckage. 

"Do you see anything?" asked Trunks. 

"not...WAIT A SEC!! Over there, by the first aid box," Goten shouted as he pulled out two broken ores. Trunks searched until his eyes caught glance of the bright orange life raft. "Good thing you thought of this,Trunks; I was starting to feel a bit light headed up there," spoke Goten as the two flew towards a clear area and opened up the package. 

"You weren't the only one," he replied as he tugged the rope.

Slowly but surely, it began to expand and ripple. Trunks immediately sat himself on one side of the portable raft while Goten landed on the other. 

"Its best that we row the rest of the way and take the southern pier to the city. The gas looks thinner there. We'll split up, and meet back at Capsule Corps by 8 PM." Goten shook his head.

"I'll row the first half, you go ahead and row the second," said Goten as he grabbed the two ores and began to row. Trunks leaned back. His forearms rested on each side while he rested his head on the base of the raft. He hadn't had any sleep yet. His eyes slowly closed as he watched the sky's shaded darkness become a blanket of blood. 

Watching the little birds fall out of the sky and sink into the eternal sea and sensing small bursts of ki being extinguished. His eyes closed. 

~The room was pitch black. A lone light shown on a small figure as she was on her knees, chanting. Her blue hair flowed as the little red leather outfit gleamed under the spotlight. 

"Bra? Bra-chan, is that you?" asked Trunks as he approached her. A piece of red glass shot from the floor and blocked him. Trunks looked at it as he went Super Saiyan. His blond hair shot from his scalp and hardened into various spikes while his eyes gleamed a dangerous green. His hands began to do a series of motions until his fingers stopped to form a slight diamond. A high burst of energy shot from his hands as he desperately attempts to break through the glass. He could feel the small embers of energy bounce back and burn holes into his jacket. His hands kept blasting the concentrated burst of energy till he dropped his SSJ form. 

He wheezed as he pressed his hand against the glass. He was not in the shape he was back when he was a teen.

"...bra...." he muttered. His eyes widened as a figure in black robes was walking behind her. His dark shadow casted upon her... til only the crystal blue color of her eyes were all he could see. A long reaper's blade gleamed under the light as Bra continued to pray. 

"BRA LOOK OUT!!!BEHIND YOU!!!" he screamed as he pounded against the shield. Bra slowly looked up into the sky. Her eyes then moved over towards where he was standing. 

The figure rose his mighty blade and jabbed it right through her chest. Her face never wavered as the glass finally shattered. 

"BRA!!!" he screamed as he ran and held her in his arms. Her head lightly turned towards him, staring at his waivering eyes. 

"Why couldn't you save me?" she whispered as her blood trickled down all over his clothes. Staining them..... staining them....... staining them forever...... 

"Trunks? Trunks, wake up. Its your turn," spoke Goten as he gave Trunks a little nudge with the ore. 

"But.... I just fell asleep,"he replied as he rubbed his semi closed eyes and stretched himself. Goten cocked an eyebrow. 

"Umm, Trunks, I've been rowing for two hours. Geez, and I thought I was heavy sleeper. Now come on, I haven't had any sleep either," he spoke as he handed Trunks the two broken ores. Trunks sighed as Goten laid on his side to take a nap. The sun broke out at the distance. His body felt a little sore from all that flying and little sleep. He turned towards the water. Feathers, from the birds, littered the waves as if an angel was slaughtered before him. The dream. It never changed... until now. He always woke up after he went Super Saiyan. But now he saw the complete thing, and he didn't like it all. Was it a sign from god that it was Bra's time? 

"...bra....onee-chan.....I'll find you..... just hold on....." he spoke as another bird fell from the air and struck the water. The tiny little dove's feathers were a dark red as they littered the water. Trunks gazed over towards Western City. Brief flashes of explosions streamed all around as bright balls of light, each following with a large explosion. 

Already he can feel the torturous pangs of death and rage. Already he can feel their need to escape from the rubble that buried them. The clouds were dark as the rain began to pour. Goten twitched his nose as droplets began to fall on him. Trunks placed his long coat over himself and Goten as Goten reached over to feel it. The gas apparently gave the rain a small urban red tint to it. "Trunks..... the sky... is bleeding." 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

4:34 A.M

Pan ran down the alley trying to seek shelter from the downpour. An old woman walked along the streets. Her hair was a dusty gray while blood trickled from her mouth. Pan stared at her. What was wrong with her? She seemed to weaver back and forth like she was drunk. Is she alright?

"Hello? Hey, are you alright?" asked Pan. The woman stopped. She slowly turned her head and cocked her head. 

"Who are you? Are you one of them? Are you the one who destroyed the city!?!" she shrieked as she waved her hands in the air.

"Whoa, calm down. No one destroyed this city. It was just an earthqua**...."

"Wait... those eyes.... Chi Chi?Oh... you're here." "Huh? But Malo..... I am not Chi Chi, I am your niece, Pa*...." "Shhh. They'll hear you," she spoke as she placed her hand over Pan's mouth. Come child. We must flee for shelter.... before the Americans drop another on us.... " She appeared to be in her mid fifties with heavy wrinkles under her eyes. "... don't worry child. My uncle will protect us!!" she whispered as she jerked Pan by the arm. The two speed quickly down the street. The mud had a copper tone to it as she leaped over the corpse of a dead woman and her child. They reached a small half-way demolished home. Pan, using her Saiyan strength, heaved the large roof from off the ground and onto some poles. pulled out a gold pocketwatch. Pan looked at it. A small lotus blossom was ingraved on the cover. Its shine blinded her as it shimmered under the rising sun. A small inscription was at the bottom.

~Aishiteru, Onee-Chan~

"I Love You, Sister," she spoke as her finger slid to the top and clicked opened the watch. The hands stood in the same spot.... 12:45 A.M. under the hands was a black and white picture of a man in a uniform and a white scarf drafted around his neck. He was quite handsome. His eyes seemed to be filled with an eternal flame of pride. "A kamakazi pilot?" she asked. 

"That is my uncle.... Orokosaki. We were very close. He would always tell me his adventure everynight about how he flew into Pearl Harbor annhilating the silly Americians. But then, in the end, he had to go and sink his plane into them. It was a good day to die. He wanted to save us all. He gained the greatest honor of all. My mother always told me the story everynight. Just to insure that his legend lived on.

Japan....1945....(Mayumi's POV)

It was dinner time at the Guyana house as I, my mother and my brother Orokosaki sat at the floor. Mother had me dressed in my finest silks while she was garnished in her beautiful kabuki robes that had small jade flowers and a gold trim. Our last night of dinner together. 

"My son, are you feeling well?"

"Mother, there is no greater honor, then to die for my country in battle. How can you deem me sick when it is obvious that joy has over came me."

Orokosaki, picked the pink meat off the sea urchin. Its crab like taste inthrilled his mouth. He then turned towards me. 

"Oka-San?"

"Yes son?" 

"May I speak with Mayumi for a second? It is very important," My brother asked as my chopsticks picked up a small twirl of 'Stir-Fry'. I was quite surprised. My mother bowed her head as he took me on his shoulder.

He took me outside and set me on the wooden bamboo swing that my grandfather and father built a generation before. We swung there a bit as he reached out and pulled out a pocketwatch.

"My sister.... tomorrow you won't see me in person.... for I will be gone by the time you wake up."

"Don't go, Orokosaki....please... let someone else...."

"Go? Who? One male member of each family must go out and serve for the Kamakazi. If I don't, your brother Horotza will have to go. He is a very prosperous man with a good family and very good business. He does not deserve to lose it all after earning so much. I will die tomorrow. But I will die in battle. No greater honor can be achieved by that and my legend will be told from child to child."

"But Orokosaki? Why must you bring me out here then?" I asked. 

"Mayumi.... I want you to have this. Our father,grandfather, and his grand father before all held this watch. I have no children and after a meeting with my superiors this will protect you when you are in trouble. The time will come. Maybe tomorrow, maybe a few hundred years ago. Take care of this watch."

My brother's watch.... continued on for 6 decades.... and now the hands have stopped. I have no children. You.... you were the only person I saw alive here.... the Americans.... they must be attacking..... child, take the pocketwatch.... "

"....I..."

"TAKE IT!!!! TAKE IT!!! TAKE IT!!!!!" she screamed as she grabbed pan by the collar. Her eyes were wide as nails seemed to dig into Pan's skin. Pan gasped as the woman gritted her teeth. Blood began run out of her mouth. She was dying. Pan picked up the pocketwatch and placed it in her pocket. The woman rolled back her eyes. Death was in her breath as she stood there, still clutching Pan by the shoulders. Pan's mouth was in shock as she slowly pryed her hands off. Mayumi fell on the ground. Dust parted from side to side as she laid there. Was it a couincidence that she should meet her? Who knew? Pan picked the pocketwatch out of her pocket and opened it once more. The narrow eyes of the long dead pilot watched her face as if he was studing her. 

"What are the chances?" she whispered. Did god send this as a sign? A warning? She placed it back in her pocket. 12:45..... the time when god released his anger upon her homeland. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Cammy Boyd: .... and so, after finding an old canaster, officials have discovered the name of the chemical gas that has been bringing Western City too its knees called , 17-B106. Scientist are baffled at its nature now and have discovered that the canisters were buried years before. We will have more later tonight.....and now a word from our sponsors....

Meow Meow Meow Meow

*click* 

"Bakas, why are they advertising Meow Mix at a time like this!?!" 

grunted Bulma as she stood up and switched it to CNN. 

"Dear, is something wrong?" spoke a voice. Bulma turned. 

"Oh hey, Dad. Sorry to wake you up...."

"Its alright, honey. So what is the news about the Western City Earthquake?" asked Mr.Briefs as he leaned on his oak cane. Bulma folded her arms. 

"Well, they managed to figure out where that gas came from. Its like some sort of compound that was stored underground all around the city in case the Americans attacked." Mr.Brief's face soured. "Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Bulma as she walked towards him. 

"What was it called?" 

"17-B106....why do you ask? ... Daddy... are you okay?" asked Bulma as the old man sat down in the chair, murmuring to himself. 

"I never realized it would ever be used.... I guess I was wrong..." he whispered. 

"What the hell are you talking about!?!" rambled Vegeta as he flipped the channel. Dr.Brief's blue eyes seemed to dull that moment. His body shook quite a bit as he then sat in a green leather chair with a somewhat springy base.

"My grandfather was the one who created it, and I was there to watch it all happen."

"You mean to say, all those deaths, the madness....."

"Yes Bulma. Every single drop of their fallen blood is forever stained on my hands," he spoke as he looked down in shame. Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was a good man. A very very good man who cared deeply about his family and friends. Always finding time to devise a new toy back when Trunks and Bra were young. Always donating money for charity. How could her father be part of the product of mass genocide?

"Father... were you..."

"No, I was too young to do much. But if I was, then I would be full well responsible. I do have something that may help. I kept my grandfather's journal with me at all times. Very interesting notes I may add. It may help some." Dr.Briefs paced himself down towards his room with Bulma following. He quickly picked up a capusule and tossed it to the ground. An old filing cabinet popped right out as it impacted the ground. 

"Middle drawer... under "Project Toriyama".... brown book.... page 13."

It was like he practically memorized the location. As if he has been here over and over. Her father's eyes that were once bright with admiration, briliance, and a sense of gentleness were grazed over with fatigue and sorrow. Bulma reached over and found a book. Its metal binding was rusted over while the brown cover looked as if it had been decaying for years.... decades to be exact. Her fingers lightly flipped it open.

"Trunks?" she mumbled. Dr. Briefs slid a hand in his lab coat pocket and gave out a heartily laugh. 

"No.... no... That's your great grandfather.... Dr.Boxers." Bulma cocked her head to the side. 

"Well.... yes but.... he looks so much like him.... except he looks a bit older and his hair is shorter...."

"...unfortunatly.... he's the partially responsible for all of this. He was merely doing his job for the war effort. The goverment refused to clean out the stored chemicals saying it would cost to much."

Bulma turned the next page. A journal. Day by day. Year by year. The events of what happened during those dark times.

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Japan...1940....

Four men and a woman came walking through the coridors as scientists hastenly parted from side to side. The rooms were filled with a sense of discomfort for their leaders had come. They peered from side to side, admiring the loving tone of the brass as a maid carefully buffed the imperfections of grubby finger prints and dust. An office laid ahead of the small group. A man began to walk out till he noticed his superiors walking his way. The man immediatly pulled his coat till it was in a professional manner. He then began to groom himself alittle by scooting bits of lavender hair from each side. 

"Dr.Neko... is there something I can help you with?" asked Dr.Boxers. The man clasped his hands.

"mmm yes. Dr.Boxers... I want you to meet....Admiral Terebi and General Tokei.... their bodyguards, and Admiral Terebi's secretary Yoko Kashi. The emperor has sent them over to examine our progress on 'Project Toriyama'. I'm sure you will provide our guests with some _positive_ results."

Dr.Boxers pushed his small frames a little more to bring some comfort to his nose. Admiral Terebi stood. His hands behind his large body. His hair was a jet black but appeared lighter with the close crew cut on his head. Gereral Tokei seemed a bit more of the senior with his light grey hair that crowned his face. Dr.Boxers shot a glare from time to time into their eyes as he flipped through his notes. 

"I see..." he spoke as he turned towards the door. His hands slowly began the tedious task of brousing through the keys to the lock. "This way." His voice was a mere muffle. The door must've been coated with at least three inches of lead. The body guards walked over towards Dr.Boxers and helped him heave the massive door to allow the guests inside. Terebi and Tokei gazed in awe as the secretary to speak in a microphone, recording all the details of the enormous lab. 

Marble tables filled the room with scientists, writing notes and examining the animal's reactions. Four men sprung up around the small group with their rifles pointing at them. 

"What the hell!?!" grumbled Tokei as the men sent them at the wall. 

"Relax, General. Mere proceedure. Trust me, I was just as surprised that they do this as you were. But its nothing as long as you have nothing to hide," spoke Dr.Neko as he rose his hands to have the two solders frisked him.

"No bugs, all clear," spoke the solder as he jerked the hoister of his rifle a bit farther back and walked towards the door to lock it. Admiral Terebi straightened out his uniform coat followed with a hearty grunt. Dr.Boxers approached the secretary. His lavender hair whisped from side to side as he turned his head and studied her face. 

"Tell me this, haven't you heard of taking notes by pen and paper? Far more convient and is not quite as heavy as that thing," he spoke as he examined the microphone. 

"I'm.... a strong woman, Dr.Boxers. Besides, I perfer to hear it for the real thing rather then rely on my own hand to tell me what to put down." He then moved closer to her. 

"Why are you wearing that pair of shades for? I mean, the lighting is very poor here. I think it would be better if you took them off so you can see what our research has done for us." 

She could practacally smell the peppermint breath as his face neared hers. Her breath stiffled as he smiled and hastely grabbed the suitcase she carried. With a brutal toss, he slammed the small piece of baggage. Her eyes eyes widened as the top broke off revealing a radio. 

"Gee.... I never heard of a recorder that was also a transmitting device," he spoke as he snatched her sunglasses. "Chinese-Americian.... I thought so," he smirked as he grabbed her by the hair. He then held the microphone by the wire with it dangling next to her mouth. "Do you REALIZE how long its taken me for this project? DO YOU!!!!?!"

Dr.Boxers lowered his head by the little speaker. 

"Moshismoshi, FDR. You should've really picked a better spy then this one. She only got to the door. But we here thought we should send a little feedback. Ever heard 'Ballad of a Bitch Getting Kneecapped?" Dr.Briefs pulled out a revolver. 

*BANG* The woman screamed as blood began to squirt out of her knee. Bone shards fell everywhere as Dr.Boxers squeezed the trigger again. 

"FATHER!!" Dr.Boxers turned to see a young boy with lavender hair and glasses standing.... staring at his grandfather holding the rifle in his hand at the bleeding woman below. 

"Give me a moment," spoke Dr.Boxers as he escorted his son towards the back and into a broom closet. He quickly walked up to a light switch and pulled the cord. 

"Now son.... what did you see about two minutes ago?" he asked as he placed his hands on his shoulders. Aaron's bright blue eyes shifted left to right.

"You were shooting that woman... torturing her...."

"NOTHING!!! You saw.... nothing.... that woman doesn't exsist. That woman never walked into this lab..." he began to mumble as he stared into his son's eyes. 

"....listen.... I only brought you here because you are the only one I trust with my formula. That woman could've ruined what took me a long time to create. Now after years of tormoil, rejection and trouble they have finally found a way to use my creation to where they are willing to fund it. He looked up at him. 

"Is that why mother left us? Because you were too much into your work to care about us?" Dr.Boxers was silent. 

"Listen, I am trying to honor this family and our emperor. This is war and this is just our way of doing our part. People will die. But because of this battle it will be either the Allies or us buried under six feet of ground. Now come. The Admiral and General are probably displeased with your behaviour. That woman deserved to be tortured for dishonoring us." His worlds seem to hit him like a knife through his heart. Discomfort sank within his soul as the two exited and headed towards the small group. The woman laid on the floor crying as she clutched her broken knees. The tile was glazed with a red puddle as two solders grabbed her by the arms and tossed her to the corner. Her body was shaking as Dr.Boxers picked up his notebook. 

"*cough* Now that that's seattled... come with me gentlemen. You will not be disappointed." They turned the courner as several mice and primates sat in cages with wires connected to them. Aaron followed Dr.Boxers as he walked over to the cabanet and brought out a set of latex gloves. He carefully pulled them over his fingers and walked over towards the cages. 

"As you can see here, we have fifteen test subjects. The first five on the far left have just been exposed to 17-B106 the day of Dr.Neko's first visit. As you can see one apparantly seems fine. The other two are fairly sick. The other two have been comfirmed deceased when first exposed. 

The next group is the same breed, same type of health as the first five. The only differenence is that they have been exposed longer to the gas. The first one is still fine. Here is the interesting thing. These two that were the type that got sick early, apparantly show different signs. This one, subject T, seems to be going mad with hillugenations while the other, subject Y, displays signs of extreme paranoia. The last group of the three that are still alive. This one is fairly weak.... the one that wasn't too effected by the gas. The other two are dead. As soon as the sulfuric acid arrives, we should be able to dispose of these bodi**....."

"COME BACK HERE!!!" screamed a couple of solders as the spy began speedily crawl towards the window. The men flung their rifles off their rifles. Aaron gasped as the two solders shoved their clips and began to blast away. Her body flinched with every bullet entering her body. Dots of red began to decorate the wall as the rapid jerks of the rifle injected the bits of metal. 

Two people ran towards her and shoved the spy's corpse inside a black bag. The other took out some spray and began to scrub the floor. 

"Where do you want this at?" spoke the cleaner as she held it up. Dr.Boxers placed his hand over his chin. 

"Hmmm, just feed it to Subject T. After eating his wife, I'm sure it won't care about a simple stranger. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

"Guns? Gas? What the blazes!?! Haven't they heard of fist to fist!?!" 

"Vegeta.... that was the ways things were. It was bloody, but that was the way things were."

"Hmmph!!Cowardly bakas. They should've been in a Saiyan War. Now THAT'S a real fight."

"Yes but for you see....my father.... was always deep in his work. The only reason why I agreed to be there was to hopefully get closer to him. But instead, he stayed with his research and only his research. After the two A-Bombs, Fat Man and Little Boy, fell on Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the peace treaties signed; my father was tried and convicted for his war crimes. I was allowed to go freely because I was so young and the fact that my father told the officials that I knew nothing. The truth was that he made me momorize the formula day in and night." 

Bulma placed her hand in front of her face. 

"Was that why you refused to tell me anything about him?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulder. His head slowly nodded.

"Your grandfather was a madman.... but a dedicated one at that. Even after WWII.... he never changed..... but kept his desire to perfect his gas alive. He told the Americians that he tested his gas in the Hinto Plains. He never did tell them that there were several hundreds of canisters buried under the dirt. You can bury the past but it will always reemerge to haunt you. My father died in 1962 from old age yet his burning to continue the research lived on. Now it has emerged so that his soul can watch the world crumble beneath it."

"We've got to do something. Its too late for preventing this disaster.... is there anyway to stop it?" asked Bulma. 

"There is. My father's crew were always getting infected due to the poor condition of the equipment. But people must know... the goverment has covered this up far too long." 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

Hello. This is Cammy Boyd with a late breaking news update. As we all know, the poisonous mixture of gas that has engulfed the city, has now been confirmed to be an old mixture used back in WWII. 

To protect their empire in case the United States invaded by land, a special gas known as 17-B106 was created. Mixed with various elements it was created to cause a slow incriminating death when exposed to oxygen. Dr.Briefs, son of the original creator of the gas, is here with us today. Now Doctor, could you tell us, why would the Japanese would created something as devastating as this?

"Well Cammy, we all know that if you shoot a man, and he dies, all you can do is take him to have him buried. If the effects were slow, it would take about 5 doctors to attempt to heal him but the patient would die anyway."

"What exactly happens you are poisoned by 17-B106?"

"Well, for one, your blood pressure will increase dramatically causing you to feel like you are having a heart attack. Then it will disintegrate your insides. Its not a great way to die. In fact, your more likely to die from the shock of the effects rather then the poison itself. But that's only if you are allergic to it. It's a much more mental expierence then that."

"Then what are the mental signs?"

"Like I said, it varies a great deal. It ranges from extreme paranoia, deep regressions of rage, madness, or even hallucinations altogether."

"Is there a cure though?" 

"Well, if a person is away from the gas itself long enough and didn't inhale quite as much, it will go away with time. However, if a person is exposed to heavy doses of it, they would have to be reached by a paramedic or be very lucky."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well like I said, this did take place during WWII. The emperor had sent antidotes to some of his people as a little brown powder in a glass tube called Sympono-X. He ordered them to hid them somewhere in their houses, a tube can cure a family of four. However, my guess is that 98% of the samples from long ago have long been spilt, destroyed, or lost."

"One last question, how long does it take for a person to die from the gas after being infected?"

"Not sure. But I'd have to estimate about couple of days on adverage if they stay low leveled in shelters and such. But if they are exposed to a large amount, maybe an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Briefs. This is Cammy Boyd signing off. 

**~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~ **

.........and this was just the beginning.......

coming soon......

_By God's Hand Saga: The City of Sins _

Part One:Heaven Part One:Hell 

Note: For those who have been wondering why this hasn't been continued, no I have not given up on it. Its just that I have to rewrite the next part because I left the disk that held the story next to a stereo over vacation and it literally ate the file up. I have been working on it but right now I need to finish college finacial aid forms. As soon as that's taken care of, I'll finish this story up. 

  
My deepest apoligies for those who have stuck by it so long,   
Topaz989  



End file.
